


I Wish

by expiredbruise



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Chansaw, F/F, i know i put it twice u nimrods, qwertyyuiopasdfghhjklzxcvbnm, yaaaaaall lemme tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredbruise/pseuds/expiredbruise
Summary: Veronica wishes she didn't do that.





	I Wish

**Author's Note:**

> chansaw angst for you thirsty thots. i’ll make a part two to this so look out for that, i guess.

Veronica sat on the wet ground, not caring that her skirt got wet. She looked out over the grassy hill where she sat. It was surrounded by a point black fence. “Hey,” she pulled her finger across the stone in front of her. “Did I ever tell you how much I love you?” She chuckled sadly. “I hope I did. Well, now you know.” Veronica traced the words carved into the piece of granite.

A sigh came from the young adult. “It gets lonely, you know. All by my self in the house. Sometimes I forget to do things. You always yelled at me to brush my teeth before you even kissed me.” The red tulips in front of Veronica were half wilted with the winter coming close. A breeze blew by, making a single petal blow away.

“The twins are alright. Hailey got all A’s this quarter. You should have seen her face, she was really proud.” A pained smile graced her face. “ ‘wanted to show you. Said that maybe you’d be proud of her grades this time. That maybe you wouldn’t just take her shopping for clothes and give her a hug or some ice cream instead.” Veronica pulled a tissue out of her coat pocket. She wiped salty drops of water from her cheeks. “I know you would’ve if you were still here. You’d have changed.”

No noise came from where Veronica was projecting her words. She didn’t expect any. “Jake got a D in reading. But he really is trying his best, you know. Comes home everyday and reads on the couch right by the window. Does his homework. He really is a good kid,” Veronica let out a shaky breath. “Wish you were here to see it.”

Veronica swallowed a lump in her throat. “Wish you were a lot of things. I wish you were here, I wish you didn’t wear that stupid hat to meet my parents, I wish you were too tired to get up in the morning so you just sleep by me instead.” She raised her voice a little. “I wish I was more careful. I wish I was paying attention. I wish I was better for you. I wish the accident didn’t happen. I wish-” Veronica choked on her words, tears spilling over her eyelids. The water dripped off her chin and on to the soggy grass. “I wish,” She sobbed. “I wish you made it out of that hospital alive.”

Breaths were short and light. Veronica’s breathing was irregular. She cried in that spot for 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 more minutes. Her eyes were stained red and her blue work top was soaked. “I wish I told you 'I love you’ one more time before you went. I’m sorry.”

Light, shallow droplets began falling from the sky as Veronica stood up. “I love you, Heather Chandler.” She walked down the grassy hill on the gravel path until she got to her car.

 

* * *

         

HERE LIES HEATHER CHANDLER

1970-1995     

CAR ACCIDENT


End file.
